As a printer for printing on paper sheets, a technology is known for feeding a paper housed in a paper cassette and printing on the paper and then discharging the printed paper to a paper discharge tray. Further, with respect to the printer, a technology for feeding a roll paper housed in a main body cover and printing on the roll paper is known.
As the printer for printing on this roll paper, a technology is also known for rotatably mounting an upper cover on a box-shaped main body. It is known to rotate the upper cover between opened and closed positions to exchange a roll paper. Further, as a printer using a roll paper, a technology for cutting off a roll paper discharged by an operator after printing and a technology for automatically cutting off a discharged roll paper by a cutter arranged in the printer is also known.